


Action Winter Journey

by firexpunch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I AM BACK, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: After a long day of studying and reading, Akko and Diana finish the day off with something nice.





	Action Winter Journey

**Author's Note:**

> The smut, alive  
> I will continue Rooms one day
> 
> Maybe
> 
> Also title doesn't have anything to do with the fanfiction it's just a song I'm listening to right now

‘—and that is how animals with fur manage to dry up fairly fast. Any questions?’ the professor finishes up, closing his book. Some hands are raised but Akko can’t focus on anything besides the ring on her finger.

She smiles as she plays with the metal round. Her lips are pressed against her knuckles at her other hand as the students around her start to get up from their seats, preparing to go out to the city after the long and boring day at college.

Finally, Akko snaps out of her trance as someone accidentally bumps into her chair. The person mutters their excuse as they follow their friends.

Akko stuffs her books into her bag and puts on her jacket. She sighs as she sees that it’s raining. But thankfully she is wearing a hoodie beneath her jacket. She pulls the cap over her head and walks into the cold outside.

She is thankful that her apartment is close to the campus, otherwise she would’ve been entirely soaked by the time she got home. Now she is barely wet, thanks to her water-blocking jacket and the cap of her hoodie.

With a click of the key, she steps into the warm and cosy apartment. She sniffs the air and grins hungrily. Akko drapes her damp jacket over a chair as she walks towards the living room.

Akko smiles as she notices Diana, focussed on the pancakes she is baking.

‘Yaay!’ she exclaims as she hugs Diana from behind. ‘I thought I could smell the scent of pancakes!’

The blonde hums. ‘Yeah, I thought it would be nice to have some with this cold and rainy weather.’ She explains then, cocking her head to the side and pecking Akko’s cheek. ‘How was your day sweetie?’

Akko lets go of Diana, grabbing a glass from the counter. She fills it with water and takes a sip.   
‘It was okay, pretty interesting but also boring but hey, that is school.’ Akko tells Diana, continuing to take some sips of water.

‘School will always be boring.’ Diana agrees as she flips a pancake over.

‘Well that is surprising to hear coming out of the mouth of Diana Cavendish.’ Akko says teasingly, poking Diana’s waist.  

Diana huffs, shoving Akko back. ‘Whatever, be careful this stuff is hot.’

Akko smirks, kissing Diana’s neck. ‘Yeah, this stuff sure is hot.’

The blonde’s cheeks heat up and she manages to stutter out, ‘S-stop teasing m-me, Akko!’ The latter sighs and lets go of Diana once more. ‘Okay, Okay. Can I help you out with something?’

Diana points toward the boards and cups. ‘Put those on the table and grab some juice from the closet please, there is nothing left in the fridge.’ She instructs her lover.

‘Got it,’ Akko says as she starts doing what she is ordered to do.

* * *

 

A short while later, they are seated at the table, enjoying their freshly made pancakes.

‘This bacon is truly amazing!’ Akko exclaims as she chews on her pancake with bacon. ‘It’s like the gods or Chariot themselves created it!’

‘I am the one who baked it, thank you very much,’ Diana mutters under her breath.

‘Did you say something?’

‘No, nothing. Glad you are enjoying the food baby.’

Akko sips from her juice. ‘Sucy texted me, asking when we’ll visit her. I said that it will probably be the next holidays or longer weekend, don’t you agree?’ she then says.

Diana nods as she swallows a bite. ‘Yeah, just a weekend isn’t long enough to travel up and back.’

They continue to eat in silence, making little comments from time to time.

 

* * *

 

‘Akko, we are not going to watch Chariot: the animation again, we’ve watched it last week.’ Diana says tiredly.

‘Chariot: and the unicorns pride then?’ Akko suggests in a begging tone. ‘Come on, you like unicorns don’t you, your family home as a unicorn statue in the water!’

‘Akko, no.’  
‘Akko, yes.’

Diana groans. ‘Okay, but next week I am going to decide what we’re watching.’ She gives in while settling down on the couch.

Akko fist pumps. ‘Did I mention that I really love you and that you look pretty today Diana?’

‘Don’t push your luck, I’ll really change my mind.’ Diana warns with a cold glare.

The brunette next to her gasps. ‘I know what, we’ll watch a really nice movie Sucy recommended me!’

Diana raises a brow suspiciously. ‘What kind of movie?’

‘You’ll like it, I promise.’ Akko says as she opens Netflix on her laptop.

 

* * *

 

Diana did not like it. In fact, she is still hiding her face against Akko’s chest, trying to stop her sobbing.

‘How dare you make me watch a horror movie!’ she yells, muffled by Akko’s body.

‘Babe, I seriously thought that you would like it, Sucy said that Lotte liked it!’ Akko cried out as she tries to get Diana to look up. ‘I’m really sorry, but the actress was hot, wasn’t she?’

Diana snaps up, glaring at Akko. ‘You were checking that dumb blonde out while I was crying?’

‘W-wait, that is not what I was trying to say, and aren’t you blonde yourself?’ Akko weakly defends herself.

‘My hair colour is platinum!’ Diana rejects as she grabs a hold onto Akko’s sweater.

Akko feels sweat drops forming on her forehead. ‘Y-yeah, your hair is platinum like your value baby!’

Diana frowns, getting ready to snap at Akko again but stops.

‘Oh Christ, Akko have you been walking around with your sweater like that all day?’

‘Uh, yeah. Is there a problem?’ Akko replies, reaching up to her neck.

Diana sighs. ‘You can see a hickey vaguely but no worries, it’ll disappear with a day or two.’

Akko pouts. ‘But I like it when people can see the marks you left!’

The blonde buries her face against Akko’s chest again. ‘Stop being so adorable,’ she mumbles.

The other girl raises a brow, not being able to what Diana is saying. But Diana leaves her hiding spot and presses her lips against Akko’s.

Akko blinks a few times before closing her eyes and kissing back. Her hands reach up to Diana’s cheeks, stroking them gently with her thumbs.

Diana crawls into Akko’s lap, not breaking away from the kiss. She nibbles on the latter girl’s lower lip, making her gasp out softly. Akko opens her mouth, pushing her tongue against Diana’s.

Soft gaps and heavy breathing starts to fill up the living room space. Neither of the girls care about it, it’s only them right now.

Akko’s hands start to roam around, especially around Diana’s waist area. She tugs on Diana’s shirt (Which is actually hers) and pulls it up, exposing bare skin. Diana shivers as Akko’s hands meet her skin.

But she doesn’t complain, only groans softly as she sucks on Akko’s tongue. Akko’s reply to that is a low moan.

Akko pushes Diana over until she is above her. Akko looks down on the blonde beneath her who is gasping and looking like a hot mess, literally and figurative.

‘Are you okay with this?’ Akko asks in a soft whisper. Diana smiles. ‘Of course I am.’ She says as she reaches out to Akko’s cheek, stroking it gently with her left hand.

More doesn’t need to be said.

Akko helps Diana out of her shirt. She licks her lips without noticing as she exposes Diana’s slender figure and bra to the living room.

It does hurt her to see some scars, which are fading away, on some places at Diana’s stomach. But Diana doesn’t care about them in a bad way, to her they are scars that show that she didn’t go down without fighting.

The brunette kisses a scar between Diana’s breasts with care. Diana giggles but knows what Akko is doing.

Next Akko’s hands creep behind Diana’s back, unbuttoning her white bra with ease, Akko has done it plenty of times before.

She leans down, taking a nipple into her mouth, starting to suck on it. She kneads the other sensitive bud between her fingers with her right hand, the left is eagerly exploring Diana’s curly, platinum, hair.

Akko kisses back up to Diana’s neck, making sure to bite down where Diana’s sensitive spots are.

As Diana’s panting gets louder, Akko’s eager to slip her hands down into Diana’s pants grows bigger. Her tongue twirls around Diana’s nipple as her right hand starts to slide down Diana’s stomach.

With ease, Akko undoes the zipper and button on Diana’s jeans.

She avoids touching Diana’s skin directly, going for her soaked underwear instead. Diana realises what her lover is doing and eagerly grinds her lower body against Akko’s hand, groaning out in pleasure of Akko’s touch.

Akko sucks on Diana’s ear as she moves her hand up, down and in circles. She knows that Diana’s ears are very sensitive as well.

‘Do you like this?’ she whispers right into Diana’s ear, making the girl’s skin break out in goose bumps.

‘Y-yeah,’ Diana manages to gasp out, ‘I like it a lot, but please—’ Diana’s sentence is interrupted by a loud whimper. ‘—please touch me directly!’

Akko manages to hold back a smirk, this was the request she has been waiting for.

Hastily, Akko pulls down Diana’s underwear, exposing her slick entrance to the cold air. Diana bites down on the back of her hand, glancing at Akko.

Again, Akko licks her lips as she slips her hand between Diana’s thighs. She whistles as she smirks at Diana.   
‘You’re seriously wet, did I turn you on this much?’

But Diana can’t answer, only whimper. Akko chuckles as she kisses her cheek. ‘Okay baby, I won’t tease anymore.’

With that said, Akko starts rubbing Diana’s clit. She starts softly but gets rougher, she knows what her princess likes. Diana buckles her hips up and starts muttering Akko’s name.

Akko keeps massaging Diana’s chest with her other hand, leaning in to kiss her again on the lips.

She slides her finger up and down Diana’s slit, making sure to keep her clit nice and slick. She pushes on it and circles around it, it makes Diana feel like her mind is going blank.

Akko can feel Diana’s lower lips pulsating violently as she wets her finger with Diana’s juices again. She licks Diana’s ear shell again as she goes as fast with her finger as she can, making Diana groan out in pleasure.

‘Akko I’m going to—!’

Diana can’t finish her sentence as she feels how she is twitching violently, grinding against Akko’s hand again and riding out her orgasm. Her hand is red from her teeth as she drops it to her side.

Akko bites her lip, thinking about how adorable her girlfriend is. She can’t just leave it at this.

She gets of the couch and embraces herself as she lifts Diana up. She huffs but manages to bring Diana to the bedroom. Akko places the girl on the bed with a smirk.

The brunette gets down on her knees as she pulls Diana to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs in the progress. She feels drool trickle down the corner of her mouth as her eyes her eyes discover Diana’s private area.

Without hesitation, Akko kisses Diana’s still sensitive clit, making the girl make noises of complain. But Akko ignores the platinum blonde and continues to kiss down until she finds Diana’s  entrance. She licks her lips eagerly.

Diana’s hips buckle up again as Akko starts to suck on her entrance, sucking out her juices as well. Diana starts to worry her hand again with her teeth, trying to muffle her moans. Of course that is no use.

Akko holds onto Diana’s hips, pulling the girl closer to her. Her mouth is trained from plenty of… ice popsicles she enjoys eating. But she can tell Diana is really starting to lose her mind.

So she shifts on her knees and frees an arm. With ease her forefinger slips inside, her middle finger soon follows. Akko continues to rub against Diana’s clit with her thumb.

Diana doesn’t care that she is drooling and calling out Akko’s name like there is not going to be another time, she can’t focus on anything anymore with what Akko is doing.

Akko changes the angle of her fingers, hitting Diana’s sweet spot. Diana’s eyes snap open and the girl groans out.

 

* * *

 

‘I’m still mad about the fact that you made me watch a horror movie.’ Diana whines as Akko helps her wash her hair in the bath.

‘And I’m still sorry about the fact that you were so scared because of me.’ Akko replies with a smile.

Diana glances at Akko over her shoulder. ‘Also, I’m going to be so soar tomorrow from what you did to me, I’m supposed to go out with Hanna and Barbara!’

Akko sighs. ‘Look babe, I can’t do anything about the fact that you are totally adorable when you reach your orgasm.’   
She yelps as Diana throws soap into her eye.


End file.
